Mega-Armed Tokisada
Mega-Armed Tokisada (メガアームド斎時定, Megaāmudo Tokisada) is an extend known as the first full-body extend. He is also known as the hero who gave his life to extend technology to help win the war. Appearance Personality Plot Tokisada was at the introduction of his statue. The crowds where calling his name as he was passing by, and one of the kids asked him to do his move. He then agreed and hit the ground with Funke Faust. As he proceed, a girl came giving him flowers and he accepted. Then someone tried to attack him, but Juzo Inui caught him. Tokisada then took the girl and they escaped to safety. When they were on a safer place, Tokisada congratulated the girl for staying quiet all the time given the situation. But then his men got killed and the girl turned into Hayden Gondry. But before he was able to kill Tokisada, Cronen von Wolf used his needless to stop him and force him escape. As they spoke, Juzo revealed that his past teammates were killed and Tokisada explained Hayden was an assassin and his disguise ability caused him lots of strain to his sub-brain and made him go crazy. When Cronen left after receiving orders to do so, Hayden revealed himself behind Juzo and attacked him and then Tokisada. Juzo managed to stood up and they started fighting, but eventually Hayden sub-brain overheated and he tried to run, but Cronen revealed himself and struck his sub-brain with needless and captured him. Seeing that, Tokisada realized that Juzo fought putting himself in danger in order to overheat Hayden's sub-brain and reveal his location, so Cronen could know his weakness location. He considered Juzo to be quite dangerous and on their way back, hearing they planned to reveal the truth about the incident 10 years ago with Hayden as witness, Tokisada had no choice and attacked Cronen and Juzo, saying that if the incident was revealed, the extend technology wouldn't have developed that far. Tokisada overpowered Juzo and asked him to join him, but Juzo refused, then Tokisada broke his neck and went to finish Hayden. Before he was able to do a finishing blow to him, he heard a noise and then saw Juzo standing up and entering battle mode while still being unconscious. But as authorization device Hands was needed, he realized Juzo was just a tool and attacked him. Because of the attack, Juzo's program considered it a threat and initiated a restricted combat program. Juzo then started beating Tokisada, who tried using his hidden gun, but that too didn't stop Juzo. Tokisada still managed to escape from Juzo, and as he was returning to Hayden, he was talking to himself that he can't let the truth to be revealed and that he had to eradicate the officers in the past. But then Olivier overheard him and he had to explain that he used Hayden. Then Juzo came again, smashing Tokisada to the ground and used Funke Faust, but missed on purpose, asking if Olivier truly wanted Tokisada dead. Juzo then fell and Tokisada realized he finally reached his limit. He though that the world was giving him another chance as he was a hero and then took a pipe heading towards Olivier. She took a cigarette and lighted it up, and then blew the smoke into Juzo's mouth, asking him if he was going to let a client die. As Tokisada was about to hit her, Juzo blocked the attack and struck Tokisada back with his pipe, defeating him. As he was detained and transported by Olivier, she had recordings of what he said, but Tokisada told her she still haven't understood it all and who was behind it. As Olivier realized who was behind all of this, they truck got his by Pepper using Seven and killed Tokisada. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male